The present invention generally relates to the correction of a voice reference pattern of a so-called voice recognizing telephone having a voice recognizing function.
Conventionally, various telephones which have applied a voice recognizing function to the dial operation are taken into consideration, as disclosed in the paper of "A voice activated telephone" written by Masanori MIYATAKE et al., issued on pages 468 to 473 of IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-32, No. 3, August 1986. The faithful voice pattern to the normal transmission voice is not always registered because of surrounding noises or psychological factors during the registration of the voice reference pattern. Accordingly, in order to retain the high recognition ratio, the correcting function is required. The fact is that the conventional telephone of this kind does not have a correction function or it has a simple function only if it has a correction function, so that the high recognition ratio cannot be maintained, as mentioned in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 62-105558.